officialsilverfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver (character)
Silver (born Subject 192) is the titular main protagonist of Silver and Silver NX, ''created by "Alex Guy". He is the son of Mirai and Ben, the younger brother of twins Black and White, test subject of the Evolutionary, the husband of Oshiri, father of Gray, grandfather of Light, and great-great-great-great-great grandson of Ash. Originally introduced as a wannabe villain, Silver would change his ways and train, ultimately becoming Earth's unofficial defender, meeting new friends and new enemies and embarking on crazy and intergalactic adventures with his growing circle of friends. Appearance At the beginning of the series, Silver is 17-years-old and is rather short, about 5'5" and is often teased for his height, and is two heads shorter than most people who appear. People like Xander tower above Silver and is sometimes mistaken for a 14 year old. However, by the time Nex arrives on Earth looking for the strongest being on the planet, Silver has grown from 5'5" to around 5"8 in two years. In the two years of peace after Frost's apparent defeat, at 21-years-old, Silver is now about 5'9" and taller than most of his friends, with appearance essentially remaining the same from there on. One of Silver's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his silver colored eyes and hair. His hair is spiky, with two bangs on the front, two spikes on the right and four spikes on the left, with a few strands of hair. He is most commonly seen with a dark gray vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, with dark gray boots and white gloves, along with black skinny jeans and a white sash wrapped around his waist. Personality When he is first introduced, Silver displays a mean, arrogant, and bitter personality due to the fact that he originally believed that his parents abandoned him and the teasing and abuse from the people of Leafshire. However he still showed compassion and morality, mainly to his friends Gustavo, Kuso, Black Eyes, and Rover. In ''The Tournament of Silver's Past, Silver ruthlessly kills Colonel Red instead of giving him mercy. As the series continues, Silver undergoes a big change in personality, becoming a calm and kind person, who only shows extreme anger and arrogance during battles with cold villains, or in extreme situations, such as the death of a friend or relative. Silver is also vengeful, shown in his battle with the Beast after seeing Xander's lifeless body and witnessing the Wizard's in vain sacrifice. It has been shown that he can be scared of his wife Oshiri, Nex's wife Angelique, Ultra, and the Wizard. He can be very blunt and is not scared to express his opinions in discussions and fights. Mainly during the beginning of [http://officialsilver.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_%28manga%29 Silver], Silver tended not to give respect to people of higher authority, such as the Prince and King of Leafshire, but this changes afterwards. However, Silver is, at times, still rude, and does not seem to be too scared of beings like Ultra and the Grand Master. Silver originally hated his parents, thinking that they had abandoned him and thought little of them and his older siblings, Black and White, who he still had some memories of, as seen in Silver NX when Silver said that he knew that he had siblings. But after it is revealed that Silver comes from the future and was a test subject of the Evolutionary, Silver apologizes to his parents in his head and begins to appreciate everything that they had done to him. Silver did not want to hurt Black and White and after defeating them, he decided to let them escape. In the end, though, Silver is a good person, often arrogant and sassy, whose circle of friends keeps expanding. Biography Background Silver is a test subject of the Evolutionary in an alternate-future, who's birth name is Subject 192 and after 7 years of experiments, his parents Mirai and Ben decide to send him to Earth through a time portal and self-destruct, destroying the Evolutionary's then-headquarters. 7-year-old Silver is found by a woman in the woods and he stays there for 2 years before bidding farewell. Now 9, Silver begins to train in Leafshire under Master Ken and educated by him, too. The kids of Leafshire would bully Silver and call him names like "freak", due to Silver's extraordinary powers. At age 13, Silver met Gustavo and became best friends, and along the way meet Black Eyes, Kuso, and Rover, who's father worked for the Others. The five of them, all martial artists, became good friends but were major outcasts in Leafshire. Silver's many antics in the kingdom often landed him into trouble and became the "Hated One". The Tournament of Silver's Past At age 17, Silver hears about Leafshire's upcoming fighting tournament and decides to enter to show off his fighting skills, get the prize money, and prove to everyone that he is the strongest. Meanwhile, the Evolutionary sends Colonel Red, a high ranking member, back to the past to infiltrate the tournament and bring back the top three winners of the tournament. Silver and Gustavo decide to look for Master Muten, and after reaching Muten's house, he and Muten fight to test Silver's strength, to which Silver loses. But the master agrees to teach both of them. Although only 10 days have passed, Silver and Gustavo are much stronger and arrive at the tournament. Colonel Red, posing as a guard, recognizes Silver and simply stares him down, creeping out Silver. Silver and Gustavo win their previous matches, putting up a struggle, but are eventually pitted against each other. After surprising each other with a few moves, Silver makes Gustavo dizzy and hits a pressure point, knocking him unconscious and thus winning the match. The tournament is delayed when a participant is seriously injured but continues afterwards. Silver, watching the match is confronted by Colonel Red. He explains of his origins and when Silver refuses to go back with him, they fight. The two seem evenly matched, not being able to overpower each other. Silver then starts to step it up, but is still not able to overpower Colonel Red, neither can the colonel. Colonel Red powers up and gets the upper hand, and begins to crush Silver. Gustavo and others try to intervene but are injured. Silver sees Gustavo getting injured and powers up due to his intense anger and defeats the colonel. Silver then begins to charge his new technique and fires the attack on the defenseless colonel, killing him. Silver rests and eventually faces 10-year-old Kirby. After a long and brutal fight, Silver and Kirby begin to lose energy at a rapid rate. They exchange blows but are not enough, so Silver, confident that he will win teases Kirby and suggests on final charge and the two kick each other simultaneously in the air. Significantly weakened the two are barely able to stand. Silver and Kirby both charge up their attacks, but Kirby dodges Silver's and fires his, making Silver fly back to the edge of the ring, struggling to maintain balance. Kirby blows on Silver's face and Silver falls out of the ring, but not before kicking Kirby's stomach. Kirby vomits all over Silver and he swears revenge on everybody, thus marking the start of his villainy. Silver Beast Saga Silver is introduced as a 17-year-old in the Silver manga. Silver vows to kill the Prince and take over the throne of Leafshire. He, with the help of Gustavo, formulates a plan to take out the Prince and puts it into action, but Silver accidentally injures the Princess instead and is captured. In the trial, the King finds him guilty and sentences him to death, however Silver escapes and is cornered, but everyone stops in their tracks when the kingdom starts to shake. The King and the guards return to the palace and find the Prince missing and a mark of the legendary Beast left on the throne. The King then sends Silver to rescue the Prince and defeat the Beast as punishment, and is reminded of the prophecy featuring the Chosen One, though Silver cares otherwise of will happen to Leafshire if he doesn't stop the Beast. Silver then leaves Leafshire and starts his adventure. The Beast, however, is watching him and sends the Z Force, the most elite mercenaries, to kill Silver, leaving the leader of the team behind. While walking down a path, Silver is attacked by the Z Force and they fight. Silver puts up a good fight with the team, but is still no match for their speed and strength. After a while, Silver starts concentrating his energy to land a mighty hit on Kunto, the third in command. Silver runs to hide in a nearby cave, where he finds an old man and gives Silver an ancient sword to help him on his journey. Silver exits the cave, where he manages to defeat the team with his new sword. Angered by the Z Force's defeat, the Beast instructs his minions to turn a nearby plate of spaghetti into anything. Meanwhile, Silver finds a village and easily beats the guards outside. Then, a wizard appears and after a while, the wizard convinces Silver that she is a real wizard (only female). After a brief sparring session with the wizard, Silver is defeated by the wizard's power. The wizard agrees to join Silver and continue forward towards Death Mountain, home of the Beast. While walking, Silver and the wizard are confronted by Z, the Beast's most powerful elite mercenary, and he explains his plans to eventually betray the Beast since Z is growing with enormous power. Z then starts attacking the two, and Silver tries to counter-attack, but is easily beaten by Z's tactics and strength. The wizard tries a few skills of her own that actually manages to wound him. Z becomes angry and fires a wave of energy at them, to which Silver deflects with his sword, and defeats Z. After that, Silver and the wizard continue. Silver gets hungry and goes to climb a tree for apples, but accidentally triggers a trap that opens up a portal that sucks in both Silver and the wizard to a mysterious white room. There, they meet Gyro, who has been stuck in that room for 3 years. After a brief tussle with Gyro, they escape the room. They go back to their journey, where the wizard reluctantly accepts Gyro into their party and they continue. Gyro again back stabs them and attacks Silver, stealing his sword. The wizard uses her magic to defeat Gyro and they tie him up and Silver carries him. At the entrance of another village, Silver, starving, sees a plate of spaghetti and goes to eat it, but the spaghetti turns into a giant, terrifying, and ridiculous monster. Silver tries to attack the Flying Spaghetti Monster, but it quickly regenerates and swallows Gyro and the wizard. Angered by this, Silver goes inside of the Flying Spaghetti Monster and starts eating it. Freed, the three continue towards Death Mountain. Gyro leads the two to a path that leads up the mountain. At the bottom of the mountain, they find a group of children that lure them inside the mountain and they meet a tyrant named Cursor. Silver and the kids fight, and the kids prove to be worthy foes. Gyro then finds out that the kids are being mind controlled and figures out how to free them by landing a powerful kick to the side of Cursor's head. The kids flee towards the village nearby, while Cursor explodes with rage and takes over Silver's body. With this newfound power, Cursor starts rampaging across the village, so the wizard starts to attack Cursor in Silver's body, but realizes she can't use 100% of her power or else she will destroy Silver's body. After a harsh beating from Cursor, the wizard uses a hidden ability that frees Silver. Cursor is completely drained of energy and dies. Silver later wakes up after his recovery and the three find out that the mountain they're on is a fake, and try to find a way out, but accidentally unleash Xander from containment and offers to show them the real Death Mountain if someone manages to defeat him. Xander chooses Gyro to go first and is surprised to see Gyro hold his own, but starts using 5% of his power and defeats Gyro. The wizard offers to fight next, but Silver instead offers to fight him and overwhelms Xander. Xander then powers up and becomes even with Silver, eventually overpowering him and starts pummeling Silver hard. Silver becomes exhausted since not fully recovering from Cursor and admits defeat. Xander considers killing Silver but shows him some mercy and agrees to train Silver and show the three a way to the real Death Mountain, while also training Silver. Meanwhile, the Beast becomes angry at Silver and orders the Prince to be executed. Silver's old friends, Gustavo, Rover, Black Eyes, and Kuso decide to take on the Beast themselves after training with Beatrix, and fly to the Beast's castle and take out all the guards effortlessly. Silver, the wizard, Gyro, and Xander finally arrive at the castle and see the mayhem that Silver's old friends have caused. While trying to sneak in the castle, however, Silver, the wizard, and Gyro accidentally crash into the Beast's throne room. After the Beast traps the three down below the floor, Xander takes on the Beast alone. Xander reveals that he's gotten more powerful and they begin to fight. Xander proves to be more than capable of holding his own against the Beast. The two seem to be evenly matched, until Xander powers up and gains the advantage. When the Beast starts using 20% of his power, he gains the advantage and starts pounding Xander senseless. Gustavo and his team attempt to help, but are easily disposed of. Xander is exhausted and is clearly no match for the Beast, so he tries one more thing and latches onto the Beast and fires a laser from his mouth to the Beast's head. This leaves Xander almost to the brink of death from exhaustion, but the Beast is still unharmed, but did manage to get injured. The Beast then fires a powerful "bomb" at Xander, killing him. Gustavo, Rover, and Black Eyes manage to free Silver, the wizard, and Gyro, and upon seeing Xander's lifeless body in front of him, he powers up and fights the Beast, while the wizard frees the Prince. With his new training, also fueled with rage, Silver manages to pummel the Beast and have the advantage. The Beast is overwhelmed and starts using 50% of his power on Silver. This alone is enough to overpower Silver and starts torturing him, until he decides to finish him off, but the wizard sacrifices herself to save Silver, and dies. Silver then starts to pummel the Beast, to the point where he almost kills him and the Beast becomes fearful and begs for mercy. Silver is about to decapitate him, when the Beast manages to trick Silver, steal his orb, and eat it. The Beast quickly grows to the size of a giant and goes on a rampage all around Leafshire. Gyro is able to throw Silver in the Beast's mouth and use the last bit of energy to cause havoc in the Beast's body. Silver grabs the orb and exits, hoping that the Beast will go back to normal size, but is mistaken. Meanwhile, Z has returned, powerful than ever and trains to exact revenge on Silver. Z Saga Silver is unable to compete with the Beast's giant size. Meanwhile, Z begins to train to exact revenge on Silver and kill him. Silver then thinks of something that could possibly return the Beast to normal. Silver uses the remaining energy of the orb to also grow in size and manages to defeat the Beast and bring him to normal size. As Silver also returns to normal, the Beast targets Gustavo and his team, latches onto them and self-destructs. However, the Beast somehow survives and gloats about Silver's friend's deaths. Before anything else can happen, Z arrives to the battlefield and quickly kills the Beast. This shocks Silver and Gyro (who was hiding) and Z explains his plans to destroy the Earth, and use the orb for infinite power. Z then powers up and shocks Z and Gyro with his enormous strength. Z and Silver begin to fight, and Silver seems to be no match for the newly enhanced Z. Silver uses the last of the orb's power to even the odds of the fight. After complementing each other for their feats, Z reveals that he has been holding back and starts using 25% of his power, greatly overpowering Silver. Gyro, hiding, begins building with rage and power. Z punches Silver's spine, making Silver fall to the ground and breaks his arms and legs, rendering Silver useless. Gyro then lashes out on Z, much to his surprise, and is able to overpower Z until Z sneaks behind Gyro and cruelly rips his right arm from his body and tosses him aside. Samurai Kentaro and one of Silver's other friends Kuso make it to the battlefield and witness the disaster in front of them. Filled with rage, they show off a new technique by cloning themselves and fight Z. Overwhelmed by being outnumbered, Z tries to duplicate the technique and successfully makes clones of his own. After tossing the two fighters aside, Z grabs the orb and prepares to finish off Silver, but Silver pulls of a surprise attack with the energy he has left to blind Z, while he activates the orb's self-destruct mode, and it seemingly kills Z. With the battle finally won, Silver again falls to the ground and Gyro struggles to make it to him. Gyro congratulates him for a job well done and Silver is still able to respect Z as a powerful fighter more so than he is. After Gyro helps Silver to his feet, they realize that Z's body is gone. Gyro offers to go and track him down, but Silver lets it go. Just as Gyro and Silver are walking to the hospital, the orb flies into the air. After a brief moment of meaningless symbols and glowing, the orb turns into a pyramid prism-like shape and splits into five pieces, which scatter across the world. Silver tells Gyro to hurry and get him to a hospital, so that he can make a speedy recovery and help find the pieces before any evil forces do first. After recovering from the hospital, Gyro now has a cybernetic arm in replacement of his right arm. Gyro then contacts the legendary Oshiri, a magical martial arts legend, to help him find the prism pieces. Soon after they start looking, however, they come across Z, barely alive, crawling through the woods. After finding out Z has gotten even stronger since the fight with Silver, they try to stop him, but Z blinds them with another new technique and retreats to a laboratory looking warehouse. There, he slowly recovers, but Gyro and Oshiri find him and they fight. With Z still wounded by his battle with Silver, Z puts up a good fight but is still easily defeated and destroyed. Gyro and Oshiri continue looking for the prism pieces. The two are suddenly ambushed by three figures that reveal themselves as clones of Z. The Z Clones prove to be stronger than Z, and beat Gyro. Oshiri uses her powers to obliterate the clones, and then telepathically informs Samurai Kentaro about what's happening. Oshiri, fearing that there are more Z clones, goes back to Z's laboratory and find more Z clones. Oshiri then destroys them while they are deactivated. In the debris, Gyro finds a piece of the prism and start looking for more. At the hospital, Silver is informed of Z and the Z clones by Samurai Kentaro and Kuso. Gyro and Oshiri arrive too, and show him the prism piece they found. Gyro and Oshiri leave to go find more. After two days of searching, Gyro builds a device that can track the pieces down, but when they do track one down, they realize that it's in space. See Also * The Tournament of Silver's Past * The Beast Saga * The Z Saga